Acceptance
by xX12Anonymous97Xx
Summary: A short story about Balto adjusting to his new life after the serum run. Third story in the series I'm making.
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

Balto sighed as he was pulled away from Jenna yet again. It wasn't that he disliked all of the attention but that he wasn't used to it. He'd gotten more praise, petting, and compliments within the ten minutes of the teams successful return than he had in his entire life up to that moment, and all because of a simple box of medicine. It was like the people were trying to take back everything that they had ever said or done.

The dogs too were accepting of Balto, and most notably were Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, formerly Steele's teammates and assistant tormentors. All of the sudden they were his friends. That was what worried him about this whole thing. Sure they liked him now, but what about a month or two later? This would all be blown over and forgotten. Would he go back to being hated and feared? Balto thought about this as all the commotion went on around him. Someone seemed to know his feelings though, Balto guessed, as everyone just all of the sudden backed off, although that could be partially due to the fact that they wanted to see their children and that it was very cold outside. Though the snow had stopped, the temperature was at about zero degrees Fahrenheit.

No matter what happened though, something good had come out of this whole ordeal. Balto had finally accepted both sides of himself, something he had thought he'd done a long time ago but had truly never done. That white wolf… he wondered who she was. He seemed to remember a white wolf as his mother, was it possible that…

Balto shook that thought away. His parents had been killed a long time ago, so long ago that he only remembered his mother's fur color and nothing about his father. It disappointed him that he didn't even know what his father looked like; he wished he could remember something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jenna inquired, concern written all over her face. She would have thought Balto would be cheerful, but he looked almost… disappointed?

"Oh I'm fine." Balto said, putting on a smile and trying to sound cheery. His act was good, and would have probably fooled any dog. Except Jenna.

"You know I can see right through you?"

"Yes…" _Except for one MINOR detail, _Balto's mind finished, _I love you! _

He kept that well-guarded though; no one would've ever accepted that with the way things used to be, and it was very possible it still wouldn't be accepted. It hadn't started as love, but it'd grown to that in the three years he'd known Jenna. Still, he hadn't really been sure of the feeling until that moment a few minutes ago, when both of them had simply gotten caught and stared into each other's eyes.

"Then won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Balto took a breath, "I am very happy, it feels good, so much better than I'd have thought to be accepted, but… I'm just worried about how long it'll last. When this all blows over will I go back to being what I used to be?"

Jena couldn't resist a small laugh, eliciting a puzzled stare from her friend, "Balto, I don't think you should even be worried. You've got a good heart, and I think they all realize that now. What you just said goes to back me up too. Famous for ten minutes and you're already worried."

Jenna just shook her head and smiled before looking up at the sky. Balto's gaze followed hers and they both looked at the steady fading glow of the aurora.

"You saved me with that." Balto commented.

"It was you who showed me how." Jenna shot back playfully. Balto turned to face her, and only then did he notice it.

"How'd you get that back?" he questioned, meaning Jenna's bandana that she once again had tied around her neck. The last he'd seen of it was with Steele, after the malamute had fallen down the cliff. Balto didn't think he'd ever see that thing again. But apparently Steele had beaten him here, and only then did Balto realize that it was the malamute that'd sabotaged his trail of markings. It made Balto angry, but he kept that hidden.

"Steele. He came back with it and said everyone, including you… had died." Jenna finished unsteadily.

_It would've probably been true too, _Balto thought, _if I hadn't seen those lights._

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, we left him in the mill when we heard your howl."

By now almost everyone had left the street, either returning to their houses or to their kids' sides. That reminded Jenna of something.

"Would you like to, take a walk with me?" the red furred husky asked, her gaze shifting to her paws.

"I'd like that." Balto replied, "Where to?"

"Up there." Jenna answered, pointing with her nose at the hill the aurora lights were coming from. Balto followed the husky up, both silently making their way through the snow. The wind picked up a bit, with even more snow beginning to fall, dimming the lights further. But when they reached the lamp there was still enough for the rainbow of colors to dance around them. Both stopped, being sure _not _to make eye contact. Both simultaneously took a breath and spoke the others name, the result being a weird word that sounded something like, 'Jenalta.'

They stopped and looked at each other, unsure if they'd just really spoken that.

"You go first." They both said again.

Balto held up a paw, indicating that he though Jenna should go first. She nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

_How can I tell him this? _The red husky thought, _it's very possible that it might drive him as far away from me as can be done. How do you tell someone you love them? _She shook those thoughts away and decided to just wing it. She needed to know.

"Balto… I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just go straight to the point. Over the past few days, I've really been thinking about it, but I wasn't sure until tonight. Balto, I-" the husky was cut off by another voice, deeper, and very angry.

"Isn't this cute?" It growled.

Balto and Jenna whirled around to face the source, even though it was obvious who the voice belonged to. Steele stalked towards them, the darkness beyond him, the way the wind blew his fur, and the way the remaining light shone in his eyes made him look truly evil, like some sort of demon.

If he was the representative for evil, Balto was there for good, the light at his back and the fire in his eyes confirming it. But before the wolf dog could reply, yet another someone beat him to it.

"You're not welcome here," another voice spoke. This time it was Steele's turn to whir around in surprise. His three former teammates trotted up the hill to join Balto and Jenna, all five of them facing the malamute.

"You follow him now because he's the hero." Steele commented, "I find that rather amusing."

Nikki lashed out at Steele. The malamute, expecting an attack, ducked under the paw but then cried out in horror as Nikki's paw got exactly what it wanted. The paw ripped the gold studded collar right off Steele's neck and tossed it away into the night, never to be worn by him again. Steele's eyes narrowed. That collar was the last remnant of his so suddenly destroyed life, and now, because of Balto, _that _had been taken from him as well.

"You don't deserve that." Nikki said coldly.

"You're a lying, cheating, piece of-"

"You're evil." Star cut in. While normally Kaltag would've hit the smaller dog for interrupting him, this time he agreed completely.

"You said we follow Balto because he's the hero. That is true. He didn't care about his glory, but the lives of the kids. He didn't leave us for dead, and didn't try to mess up our trail so we couldn't return. You only cared about yourself, and because of that many innocent children could've died. You are evil, and many in this town want a piece of _you _Steele. You're lucky we found you first."

The malamute had been preparing a reply, but upon hearing that began to back away fearfully. Nikki and Kaltag took a step forward to match him, the result being Steele turning and running off into the night. His three former teammates all laughed at the sight, further humiliating the retreating dog. Steele left a silent vow with all of them; someday he would return and destroy Balto's life just like the wolf dog had done to him.

The three teammates then turned to face the stunned Balto, who had expected that he would've had to fight Steele.

"Look Balto… we want to thank you for helping us." Kaltag started.

Star continued, "We're very sorry for the way we've treated you. We knew it was wrong all along, but we were too afraid to say anything. I hope - no, we hope, there's some way we can make it up to you…"

"I don't even think we deserve forgiveness, none of us here'd blame you if you didn't…" Nikki put in.

At that point Balto was so astounded he wanted to faint. This night was full of surprises.

"I don't even know what to say… thank you," Balto managed, "thank you, for helping me with him."

"We _owe _you that, at very least. I do hope you'll give us a chance to at least try to make it up."

Balto gave a small nod, "I'll think about it."

The three accepted that and moved back off down the hill. Balto had forgotten completely about what he'd been about to say to Jenna, and instead realized just how tired he was. Said husky sat as still as a statue, gazing at everything but him.

"Let's hurry and get this stuff put away, I'm tired." Balto yawned.

"Okay." Jenna said, Balto could tell she was disappointed about something. He was disappointed too, but heck, it could wait.

Between the two of them it was fairly easy to return the items to their proper places. Within twenty minutes they were done and standing just outside the doctors building, Jenna gazing in.

"I guess I'll go now… see you later I guess." Balto yawned again.

He started off towards his boat, Jenna turning around, her voice failing her.

_Say something! He's leaving, _her mind scolded.

"Balto, wait!" she finally called. The wolf dog turned around again, "You don't have to go back to that boat." She continued.

He gave her a funny look, "Where do I go then?"

"Come with me." The confusion in Balto intensified. Just what was she getting at?

"Come on!" she insisted.

Jenna turned and went to the door of the building. Balto realized what she meant and hurried after her. The red husky was let in and immediately went to where Rosy lay, sleeping in her bed. Her parents lie on a blanket beside her bed, in case their daughter needed anything. Jenna lay at the foot of the bed. Balto followed her there, sitting down next to Jenna before giving in and simply collapsing in a heap. The exhaustion caught up with him and the wolf dog was out before he even hit the ground.

...

Well, I was gonna make this a one-shot that was about three times as long as this, but I decided to release this since I've been pretty busy lately and haven't much time to write. I think I'll make it into a short, maybe five chapter story, unless I get more ideas for it. Hope it was enjoyable.

ANonymouS


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance – 2

(A/N- After a kind message from a nice person (you know who you are!) I was inspired a little bit to get at least this up. Not as long as it would've been, but it's something.)

Balto awoke to find that he'd slept past noon. He sat up and stretched out, and upon doing so was pleasantly surprised, he was hardly sore at all from the adventure yesterday. After a few minutes of simply loosening himself up, Balto made his way back toward the door, finding yet another surprise. Already almost half of the children had returned home, a fact that made him proud. Rosy was still among those in the hospital, and Balto made point to go over and see how the little girl was doing. He received compliments and hugs from parents and children alike. He took special care to make the little children happy, pleasing himself, the kids, and the parents in the process. However, he was still not used to the attention; who could be after such a radical change in the space of a few short hours? As such he could only take so much, and after an hour and a half of attention, he decided it was time to escape out the door.

Balto was let out by some of the children, and upon exiting the building found that it was actually pretty nice out. The snow had stopped and the sun was out, temperatures rising significantly. It wasn't by any means 'warm' out, but it was certainly a lot better than it had been. Balto would've expected to see some dogs outside, but he saw no canine, it was only humans. Usually everyone was out in the afternoon, especially on one as nice as this.

Balto wandered through the unusually canine empty streets, heading towards Jenna's house. If the red husky wasn't with her human, then she was probably there. A quick peek through the window disproved that theory.

"Where is everyone?" Balto wondered aloud.

As if on cue, Balto heard something behind him. He turned around and saw the red husky he'd come here to find. But… where had she come from? He was pretty sure that no one had been following him, but then again, he hadn't really been paying attention. He decided to ask her what was going on, but she answered before he could even do so.

"They're waiting for you." Jenna answered simply.

"Why?"

"Come with me and you will see."

Balto shrugged and followed her; there wasn't anything else for him to do anyway. Jenna led him to the mill, the meeting place for the dogs. She stopped outside the door.

"Now, you go in first." She didn't sound nervous, so Balto took that as a good sign. He could smell a lot of dogs in there and was naturally weary to enter, rightfully so too, as some of these had been his tormentors.

He pushed those feelings away though. This was the time to start a new beginning, and if they were willing to accept him now for _who _he was instead of what, he would surely give it a shot. So with a shrug, the wolf dog pushed the door open to reveal many dogs and many kind faces that seemed to invite him inside. He accepted the invite and entered, Jenna closing the door behind him. Balto gazed at the sight before him, wondering what this was.

An older dog came forward, the Saint Bernard known as Doc. He was well respected and liked by almost everyone in the town, including Balto. Kaltag stood with him.

"You look both puzzled and surprised Balto, and maybe a little bit weary. None of us here can blame you for that, and all of us have played a part in causing it," Doc started, "but that's why we've called you here. We all would like to publicly apologize for the years of torment we put you through."

Balto looked him in the eyes and could see that he was truly sorry. Looking around, he could see that sincerity in all of the others as well, most of them keeping their gazes lowered when he looked at them, as if they were ashamed to even look at him.

'This is kind of funny. I go from hated to respected that fast.'

"We want to invite you to become part of our community. Every one of us here, Balto, hopes you choose to accept." Kaltag finished.

And for the second time in twenty four hours, Balto was left speechless. He couldn't even move. All present seemed to sense this, graciously allowing him to recover. Balto's flattered mind could not even think of what to say.

Jenna leant in close to him, "Just say what's in your heart," she whispered.

Balto took a breath and nodded.

"As I'm sure you all see, I am very surprised," he started, his steady tone surprising no one but himself, "being accepted here… it's something I didn't even dream of. Yet here I am…" He trailed off for a moment, his brow furrowing as he thought of not what to say next, but how to say it.

"I'd be honored to accept your invitation, and I'm willing to start new if you all are. But… what I don't want is… well, what you're doing now. Some of you here aren't even looking at me. I'd almost rather be tormented then be revered so much you all can't even look at me. If that's what will happen I _will _decline this invitation. I don't want it to be uncomfortable. That doesn't mean I want you to forget, but rather forgive. Yourselves. If we can all have mutual respect for one another, and I don't see why we cannot, we are all canines…"

Balto stopped there, wondering if he'd really just said all that aloud. Judging from the faces, he was certain he had. Everyone accepted what he had just said, knowing deep down that he was right.

"Alright." Kaltag answered, speaking for everyone, "We'll do that, but you will have to excuse us, it'll be pretty hard for us all too just forgive ourselves…"

Balto nodded, a small, grateful smile growing on him, "Thank you all. You don't know how much it means to me…"

The crowd broke out into a happy cheer, once again surprising the wolf dog.

"And we're honored to have you, Balto." Doc spoke again, "But be warned, not everyone in town fully trusts you yet. Some will be more easily convinced than others. I doubt anyone will try anything… but if they do… well, just be careful."

Balto took note of that. That was something he had fully expected. Not everyone would trust him yet. "Will do. Now, if you don't mind, I have a few things I'd like to go…"

"Certainly, go right ahead."

Balto made his way back to the door, stopping there for one last thing. "Thanks again, all of you."

With that, he pushed the door open and started on his way back to his boat.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Wow, it's been more than a month since I've even thought about anything that might remind me of anything to do with Balto. Here's an update for y'all who are still faithful, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy it.)

Chapter 3

She walked at a slow pace, strolling absent mindedly down the street but still with her home as her overall goal. Since Balto had left there was no real reason to stay gathered, so soon after that everyone had dispersed. Besides, many had kids or family they wanted to check on anyway. Jena had hated to leave Rosy, and would not have left her if this meeting had not been about Balto.

The wolf dog that enraptured her mind when she saw him and held her mind hostage when she couldn't. The only other she cared about that strongly, with the exception of Rosy, but it was still different.

"Jenna." A quiet, reserved voice made its way into her ear.

"Yes?" she answered, speaking offhandedly and glancing to her left. Who she saw was about the only one that could free her mind of Balto, but even then, he was still connected to the wolf dog. It was the husky who, on that night more than two years ago, had revealed himself to be Balto's father.

"Storm?" she spoke with reverie.

"That's me," he replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

Jenna's brown eyes took him in. He had aged quite a bit, lighter grey hair now interspersed and placed sporadically in his darker grey fur. It started on the underside of his muzzle, running all the way down his neck and chest, even to his legs. His face had changed a lot too, with more scars and an overall more grizzled, toughened look now etched permanently in his features.

Storm noticed her wandering eyes and a small, wry smile crossed his face.

"Been a long couple of years," he said sadly, gazing downward. He shook that emotion off and looked back up at Jenna.

"But never mind me. How are you?"

Jenna decided to keep it simple.

"I'm doing well."

He accepted that with a nod of his head.

"If ya don't mind me saying, you sure do look a lot… _prettier _than when I last saw you."

It was Jenna's turn to smile, and all of the sudden both of them just laughed. There wasn't any real reason behind it, and it earned Jenna more than a few quizzical stares, but they were disregarded.

Storm's face turned serious again, and he kept his voice low.

"Tell me, Jenna, how is my son?"

She took a moment before answering, letting the tension build in Storm.

"He's the town hero."

The happiness and pride radiating off of Storm was so thick it was almost palpable.

"What did he do?" Storm asked, with a louder but still restrained voice.

Jenna took some time to tell him the story, starting from when Rosy had first gotten sick, speaking everything until she arrived at the present moment. Jenna knew he was angry when she spoke of Steele, and that was the first question she was asked when she finished.

"Where is Steele?"

"Balto and I saw him last night, but the three I talked about, Kaltag, Nikki, and Star, scared him away. I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

Storm looked skeptical, but it seemed to take some of the tension away.

"Just be careful. If someone hates you enough, they'll stop at nothing to try to kill you. I learned that the hard way."

Jenna wondered what he meant by that, but then thought of a question to ask.

"Can you… can you tell me about… what happened?"

Storm looked down again. "Not right now. The time isn't right."

Again Jenna wondered what he meant.

"Where is Balto now?"

"Ah, back at his boat I expect." Jenna answered a little bit unsurely, "Why? Do you want to see him?"

Storm shook his head hastily. "Naw, it'd just hurt him again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," Storm began forcefully, his blue eyes locking onto hers, "because he's spent all this time living on his own, wondering where his parents are and why they abandoned him. If his… _father_-" Storm spoke that word like it disgusted him to call himself that "-suddenly appeared after he's made it through everything he has, after he's made his life and been accepted, he would probably be at least a little bit angry-" the sarcasm was almost dripping off of Storm's words "-I know I would be…" finally, he trailed off, yanking his eyes away from Jenna's and planting them firmly on the ground.

"Where will you go, then?"

"I'll just keep searching. It's all I have left. I have to find her."

Jenna knew he meant Balto's mother. She bowed her head.

"Good luck," she whispered quietly.

"Thanks," he replied grimly, "I'm gonna need it."

…

Balto had spent most of the day wandering through the fields outside of Nome, simply musing over what had happened that so swiftly changed his life. He still wondered whether or not he'd said the right thing back at the meeting, but, as he reminded himself for probably the hundredth time, 'I did say the right thing.'

He had meant what he had said. When he'd been going through it, in the moment, all that had mattered was Rosy and getting the medicine back to her and the other kids. Sure, the thought of Jenna had helped, but all other things had been secondary to one word.

Chance.

The kids deserved a chance at life, and that was why he had helped. The thought of fame and fortune hadn't even crossed his mind. And it was during that fateful night that he had finally come to terms with who he was, and now he realized, that paved the way for everyone else. Why should they accept him if he couldn't accept himself?

He still wondered what had become of that white she wolf, and if he would ever see her again. His day was spent thinking over things like this, and before he knew it the day was almost gone.

It was late evening by the time he'd reached his boat again, the sun setting peacefully out over the ocean. It was pretty symbolic actually, as if the sun was setting on his old life and would tomorrow rise on his new.

What he found on the boat surprised him. Boris, Muk, and Luk were all sleeping peacefully inside the small cabin of a room, a sight Balto had never before seen.

He managed a small laugh, but as he approached he realized that something was dreadfully wrong. The scent of blood drew his attention, and he hurried over, finding three bloodied claw marks down the middle of Luk's forhead. Similar marks were also on Boris and Muk. Balto realized they weren't sleeping, but they had been knocked unconscious. This he could discern from the fact that they were still breathing and they had not heard him approach.

They had been knocked unconscious and then laid out as bait for a trap. A trap he had walked right in to.

With a quiet thud, something heavy, large, and predictably black and white landed behind Balto, and trapping him. The wolf dog turned slowly and found his assumption to be correct. Balto's eyes narrowed at the sight. His body tensed, ready to spring or dodge at a moments notice.

Steele saw this and smirked. "You catch on quick, Balto, but even then you _were _always a little slow."

The wolf dog said nothing. He didn't let himself show a reaction to Steele's comments. He was not a fighter or a hater, but Steele had been pushing his way past the 'extreme dislike' for a while now, and the events of the past few days had finally pushed him over the edge. He was now in the darkest part of Balto's heart. The first one to be there, and hopefully the last.

Steele continued, his own voice growing darker and more ominous as he went. Balto quickly realized that Steele held him in the same light as he held Steele.

"You ruined my life; you took everything away from me. Once word spreads, I won't be safe anywhere. If they found me now I'd be dead. But… I can still take you down with me. If I cannot have it, you can't either."

(I was gonna stop it here, but since I've been gone for so long I thought I'd give y'all the fight as well.)

These words would have frightened anyone else, but all it did was make Balto angrier. Deep inside of himself, something snapped. He felt the hatred for this dog flow forward, and a primal instinct screamed at him.

'Destroy! Hurt! Kill!' it screamed at him, but with a deep breath and a blink of his eyes, Balto pushed it back down. He had to keep himself restrained.

Then Steele lunged, and it all released.

Balto dodged his blow with stunning speed and agility, angering the larger dog and amusing Balto's primal instinct. Steele went for him again, and again he slipped out of the way. Balto weaved around and dodged every one of Steele's attacks, maneuvering like a cat, stealthy, fast, and light on his paws.

Finally Steele settled for simply leaping, Balto's reply to which was to throw himself on his back. Steele flew over and Balto kicked him in the gut, Steele's momentum making the kick three times more painful than it would have been. He flopped on the floor, momentarily winded, but amazingly pushed himself to his paws. Balto rolled away and was also back up, fire in his eyes as he got what he wanted.

Steele was now trapped inside the cabin, and the malamute knew it. For the first time since he'd known Steele, fear flickered across his face, but it was gone as soon as Balto saw it. The wolf dog lunged again, giving into his desire. He feigned left and went right, catching the winded Steele off guard and sinking his fangs into Steele's neck.

Steele cried out in pure terror as Balto whipped him around and slammed him into the wall of the cabin, his head crashing into and cracking the thin glass of one of the windows. He put one cut into Balto's right shoulder, but all that did was make the wolf dog stronger. Balto jerked him again and this time the glass broke, showering both of them with tiny and big shards alike. Steele managed to bring a paw up and push Balto away, partly because the wolf dog let go willingly.

Steele's paw landed on one of the largest pieces, slicing it to the bone and embedding the shard so it went almost totally through his paw. He yelped out again and almost fell, but managed to keep his footing and receiving more glass cuts in the process.

Balto stepped away from the shards, his front right paw pressing down on a loose board. With a smile he slammed the paw onto it, flipping the board into the air. He snatched it in his jaws and whirled it around, cracking it into the left side of Steele's head. The malamute fell onto his right side, not even caring as even more glass embedded itself into his side. His focus was on Balto, and the board that would probably kill him. But nothing ever happened, and he heard only a small thump as Balto slid the board back into its place.

The feeling of anger in Balto finally subsided as he stared at the mess before him. Steele lay in a pool of his own blood and in the pile of glass, breathing heavily. And even then, he found the ability to taunt.

"Kill me! Or don't you have the guts?"

Balto leaned in close to him, the tone of his voice chilling the malamute to the bone. "I very much want to kill you, but then I'd have to clean up the mess. And besides, if I did that I'd only be proving you right. You've got a few minutes head start Steele, because once I get into town I'm letting _everyone _know."

And with that, Balto whipped around and started off.

"Oh," he added, almost as an afterthought, "If I find any harm to them-" he gestured to Boris, Muk, and Luk "-I _will _hunt you down and kill you."

(A/N - Again, thanks for reading, hoping to be back in full soon. The following is something you don't have to read if you don't want to, it just goes along with a commitment I've made, just to post things like these at the end of every story chapter.)

R.I.P. to that girl you called a slut today in class. She committed suicide, and she was a virgin. The pregnant girl walking down the hall, she was raped. The boy you called lame. He has to work every night to support his family. That person you pushed down the other day, is already being abused at home. The one you called fat. She's starving herself. The old man you made fun of because of his ugly scars. He fought for our country. The boy you made fun of for crying. His mother is dying. _You _think you know them. Guess what, you don't. RE-POST if you are against bullying. I bet 99% of you won't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A/N- I hope this is good, I've been suffering severe problems as to what I'm going to do with this story, and as a result I don't think this section is that great. But that's just me. Enjoy it y'all, and thanks for readin'!)

As he made his way back to the town, the adrenaline and the red haze that surrounded his vision faded, and Balto began to think about what he had just done. It seemed so surreal, almost like it had been a dream. He stopped on the outskirts of town, considering going back to see if he hadn't somehow imagined that whole scene. But he knew it had been real.

The fading red of the sky was being slowly beaten back by the encroaching darkness, the sun was already set. With a shrug and a flick of his ear, Balto kept walking.

Although he was upset with himself for so willingly giving into his emotions as relishing it as much as he had, Balto supposed something good came out of it. Fighting Steele and _beat_ing him… it was like the last strand connecting him to his previous life had been severed. He had the confidence now. He _knew _he could beat Steele, and he no longer had the threat hanging over his head. It felt… he felt… ecstatic, elated… free. But there was still someone else. Balto could only imagine what Jenna would say when she found out. Would the husky be disappointed in him?

He shook that thought right out of his head. Steele had threatened him first. So as long as he kept it as merely him defending himself, and didn't speak about his blinding… anger, he'd be fine. He hoped.

Some majestic smell floated by him and Balto sighed wistfully, remembering that he hadn't eaten in quite some time. His mouth watered as the aroma seemed to engulf him, consume him, but once again he shook his head and continued walking.

He had forgotten where he was even going to go, and stopped in the middle of Nome's main street, just in front of the post office. It was strange how empty the place seemed. But the peace of night was fine with him, and Balto went on.

Out of habit, his paws took him to the north side of Nome, where Jenna would be. Balto supposed that was a good thing, he wanted to check on Rosy anyway. He felt a little bit uneasy as he made his way up to the door of the house, going up the two steps until he stood upon the wooden landing before the front door.

Balto found it funny the relationship between time and memory. It had been more than two years since he had last been inside this house, and it felt like it had been three times longer than that. But in his memory, everything was being so freshly conjured up that it felt like only minutes had passed. The thoughts made him happy, but he was still hesitant to make his presence known.

Shuffling to the left of the door, he reared up onto his back legs and set his front on the window sill conveniently placed there. Balto peeked into the small home and saw that it was almost completely dark. He looked across the room to the door that allowed access to Rosy's room, and saw everyone inside.

Rosy was in her bed, her parents on either side and probably, if he remembered the correct phrase, were, 'tucking her in.' Jenna sat at the foot of the bed, staring at something on the wall. He wished he knew what.

Of course, almost as soon as his mind comprehended what he'd just looked at, Jenna turned her head, her grown eyes meeting his yellow, as if to say she'd known he was there. He dropped down instinctively, pondering whether he should stay or go. That question was answered as the door to his right opened, and Rosy's father extended a hand out.

He resisted the now instinctual urge to shy away, a task he found quite difficult to do. He supposed he'd get used to it in time. William, Rosy's father, invited him inside and Balto, after a moment's hesitation, accepted. The man allowed Balto to take his time as he stepped in, understanding the wolf dogs hesitation completely.

The warmth of the house beckoned him forth like someone possessed, and he entered completely, the door clicking shut behind him. The fire in the stove to his left crackled away peacefully, bathing the room in its peaceful golden hue as well as warming the entire house. The wall on his right was made up of large, demonic looking dancing shadows. Also on his right was a record player that hadn't been there before, a record on top humming a peaceful tune that added to the serenity of the place.

William sat down on a chair beside the stove, picking up a book and opening it to a page to resume his reading. Rosy's mother joined him after giving Balto a gentle pat, and he looked around feeling quite surprised. They so willingly allowed him inside, as if he'd never even been gone.

Once again Balto found himself shaking the thoughts form his mind, and proceeded onward, trying not to let his claws click on the newly polished and gleaming hardwood floors. The door to Rosy's room was still open and he made his way inside. Jenna had taken to laying on the right side of the bed. Her ears perked as he settled down beside her.

"How are you?" Jenna asked somewhat despondently. Balto surmised she was tired.

"Never better, Jen," he replied quietly, "never been better."

Jenna sat up and cocked her head, "Really?" she spoke in a knowing tone.

Balto sighed. He hated that she knew when he wasn't telling her everything, "I found Steele, back at my boat. He set a trap for me."

"A trap…" Jenna echoed.

"Yes. He knocked Boris, Muk, and Luk unconscious and waited for me. They'll be okay though," he added quickly, seeing the look of horror cross Jenna's face.

Her posture relaxed slightly, but her eyes did not. They flitted across him, seemingly examining every part of his body.

"You're not hurt." She said it in a dazed tone. If he had gotten in a fight with Steele… shouldn't he be injured? Or at least a little hurt? Unless he had managed to escape without fighting…

"No. I'm not hurt."

Jenna's eyes narrowed, "Then where is he?"

Balto shrugged, "Trying to run? I hurt him pretty bad… I told him I was-" With a jolt Balto realized he had forgotten to do what he'd originally come back to town for. He hadn't told anyone about Steele.

"You told him what?" Jenna pressed, staring at him intently.

Balto took a breath, "I told him I was going to town after I fought him, and that he had a few minutes head start to run."

"And did you tell anyone?"

Balto let the soft music of the record player fill the silence.

"…no," he finally answered.

Jenna sighed, and he continued. "I hurt him bad… I don't think he'll be coming back here again." Balto paused for a moment, his face contorting as he continued, "And despite what he did…. I think he deserves another chance. If they caught him, they'd kill him, and he wouldn't get that chance."

Jenna stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity before taking a breath, offering a small nod as she did. "Yes…" she conceded, sounding a little bit unsure all the same, "You're right."

Balto glanced upwards at Rosy, "How is she?"

Jenna, whose gaze had fallen to something on the floor beside him, brought it back up quickly.

"Oh. Rosy! She's… uhm… she's doing good." Again she spoke uncertainly, and maybe a little bit tentatively. Curious, he tilted his head to the side.

"Thanks to you…" Jenna added, although he wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it. So he stayed silent. Jenna sighed again and dropped down so her head was resting on her paws, but her eyes kept on flitting about the room, looking at anything except Balto.

…

Jenna hadn't meant to say that aloud. Mercifully Balto had stayed silent. Jenna closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, but it was impossible. With barely a sound she turned back to Balto. He had fallen into his own sort of vicarious reality. He was staring into the burning fire that was only partially visible from where he sat.

The husky quickly realized she was staring and shifted a bit, drawing Balto out of his reverie. He remained reticent however, and Jenna felt the tension form in the air, so thick she could almost feel it.

'Say it!' she willed herself.

She took a breath, and Balto spoke.

"I'm going outside." He didn't even give her time to reply, getting to his feet and walking stealthily to the back door.

Jenna, powered by a will whose source was unknown to her, followed. She left just as quietly, turning left and entering the kitchen before turning left again and going out the back door that was always left slightly ajar for her. Balto had already gone through. Jenna was surprised that he remembered about the door.

She pushed it closed behind her, sighing as she realized she'd kicked it a little too hard and it clicked shut.

'No way back now,' she thought, gritting her teeth. Balto sat in the middle of the snow covered yard, staring up at the cold, clear, night sky.

Jenna shivered a bit as she stepped down into the snow, making her way towards the wolf dog. She sat down on his right and winced when the fur on their shoulders brushed.

He didn't move away. Feeling intrepid, she shifted closer so the fur stayed touching, waiting with her eyes shut tight for a reaction. Again, nothing happened. She opened her left eye, then the right, and Balto was still staring up at the sky. Jenna was startled when he spoke.

"Do you ever wonder what they are?"

Jenna arose her gaze to the stars as well. "No…" she answered slowly, truthfully, "that's never crossed my mind…"

"Well sometimes I wonder… how are stars made? What are they? Are they just dots of light for exactly that, light? Or do they mean something more?"

Balto spoke with quiet rhetoric, and Jenna let him continue.

"Sometimes I look up at them, when I have a question or need advice…" he paused for an extended amount of time.

"Sometimes they make me feel- oh, Jenna, what I'm trying to say is-" Jenna stared at him, eyes widening, heart feeling like it was going to explode out of her chest"-is… I…-" Balto turned to face her, emotion shining in his eyes, voice turning to a mere whisper,"-I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Balto stared out at the early morning sky, mesmerized by the plethora of bright reds and yellows. He blinked when he felt something warm shift on his right, and realized that it was simply Jenna moving in her sleep. Her breath remained constant, so he knew she wasn't awake.

Just that simple movement brought back memories of the previous night; memories that made him tingle just to think about it. After he'd told Jenna… he'd expected her to… laugh at him maybe? He wasn't sure what he'd expected. But whatever that had been, hadn't happened. Instead of laugher or some such thing, Jenna had told him she felt the same way. After that they had moved to the small shed in the yard, and… well, he preferred to leave the rest in there.

Balto felt Jenna move again, and this time there was a soft 'hmm' that accompanied the movement, and a moment later he felt something resting on his right shoulder.

"G'morning," Jenna murmured softly.

"Morning."

Jenna took a deep breath before casting her gaze up to the sky. "It is pretty."

Balto blinked, relishing the warmth of Jenna's body so close to his. "Not half as much as you are," he commented, turning to look into her eyes.

Jenna offered him a soft smile, batting a playful paw his way, "You're too kind."

Balto smirked. "Naw, I just tell the truth," he said smugly.

Jenna smirked back and lunged at him. They fought playfully for a few moments, before Jenna pinned Balto to the ground.

"I win," she declared, sitting on top of him triumphantly.

"You sure did."

Jenna stared down at him, slowly lowering her nose until it touched his. For a few precious moments, all was right in the world.

"Jenna!"

The red husky rolled quickly off of Balto, allowing him to get up and sit beside her. Just a few seconds later, Rosy burst out of the back door, squinting in the sunlight before smiling as she spotted them.

"Come on you two, it's time to eat!"

Without even waiting for them, the girl spun around on her heel and skipped back inside.

"Come on, let's go get some food," Jenna said, making her way back up.

Balto gave one last look at the sky before following her in. He knew now that everything would be okay. Yes, it would take a while for the prejudice and mistrust against him to disappear, and he knew full well that it may _never _go away completely. But he also knew that with Jenna at his side, as well as Rosy and her family, and the many new friends that he now had… that this was it. This was the dawn of his new life, and he intended to live it to the fullest.

(A/N - So this is probably a LOT shorter than most everyone hoped for, but I struggled with how I was going to end this story. So now I have some other news.

After much hard thinking, I believe that this is where I'm going to put my 'Balto' writings on hold. Now what I am planning on doing, is going back soon and completely re-doing my original story, _Restoring Life._ It was a Balto story I crossed with Half-Life. Gonna add more details and all that good stuff into it, and hopefully make it a lot better. So watch for that, if you're interested. Thanks y'all for reading this, and God bless America.

Remember those today, on this Memorial Day, who served and gave their lives, and those who continue to sacrifice so we have the freedoms we all enjoy. Despite all of the political and other nonsense going on in this country today, the USA is still the _greatest _place in the world to live. I thank everyone who gave their all for this country, and those who still stand today. Again, God bless you and your families, as well as this amazing country. We really are lucky.)


End file.
